Dear Diary: The Story of Rose Tyler
by just drifting
Summary: Daisy Laura Tyler is a 13 year old girl living in London. This is her diary about her and her sister Rose's relationship. And who is Daisy's goodlooking subsitute teacher Mr. Smith. 10/Rose . r r


**A/N: Just an idea i had. i oppologize for my terrible writing. i know im crap i just cant seem to stop writing ans i love it. although i get dicouraged when i read over the final draft. anyway, i decided to have Mickey and Jake be together because i dont know if anyones watched the deleted scenes but one of them was when mickey and jake are in the truck and jake tells mickey that he and rickey were 'more than just friends'. anyway in this way i could keep mickey (cause i love him) without hurting him and still make Rose available for the doctor. anyway soory for my ramblings now you can read the crap story in front of you**

* * *

Dear Diary

My name is Daisy Laura Tyler. I am 13 years old. I live in London with my mum Jackie, my dad Pete, my sister Rose and my dog Fly. I have many friends, my best being Sarah Hunter who I have known since I was 8. I decided to write this diary because I want to document all the important things that are happening in my life because I have a terrible memory and will probably forget them soon after they happen. 

Now a little bit about my family. Dad owns a health drink company and Mum is a hair-dresser. Rose is my older sister, she is 35. I'm not meant to say this because it's top secret but Rose works for Torchwood, which is set up to fight aliens. Fly is 3, she is a black Labrador and is the cutest thing I have ever seen. That's all for now. I will write again when something important happens.

* * *

Dear Diary

Today I was sick and couldn't go to school. Dad had an important conference to go to and Mum had to work somewhere where kids aren't allowed so I had to go to work with Rose. Torchwood is so awesome! We had to dress up all business like to get in but after that Rose let me change into something comfortable. Everyone was walking around in white scientist coats. I wanted one but Rose told me to stop acting like a baby. Rose introduced me to some important people and started on a tour of the place but then someone came up and told her there was an emergency and she had to go. I asked her what it was and if I could help but she told me not to be silly and refused to tell me what the emergency was. I asked the lady she had left in charge of me, Rebecca, but she wouldn't tell me either. Rebecca took me on the rest of the tour and introduced me to some more people. When we had finished I asked her for one of the white coats and she ran off to find me one. Then she told me I could be in charge of making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to. I didn't see Rose again for a couple of hours until I found her chatting away to some guy and totally ignoring her work. I stormed up to her and showed her the identification Rebecca had given me and ordered her back to work or I would have to report her to the boss. Rose just laughed at me and kept on talking. I stamped my foot to get her attention. "What do you want now Daisy" she asked me. I frowned at her. "I want you to stop flirting and get back to work" I yelled at her. Rose and the guy she was talking to burst out laughing. Keeping my formal tone I politely asked her what was so funny. "Flirting" Rose chocked out between bursts of laughter. I really didn't want to have to report her, she was my sister and I didn't want her to loose her job, but I couldn't give out favors. "Please refrain from laughing and tell me what is going on" I demanded. The guy next to her stopped and looked at Rose who tried to put on a sober face. "Thank you" I said. A grin began to spread over Roses face but quickly died when I shot her a glance of death. "Did you seriously think we were flirting" She asked me trying to keep the huge grin off her face. "What else would you be doing" I asked her confused. "Daisy this is Jake, Mickey's boyfriend" She told me, straining the word boyfriend. "Don't you remember me Daisy" Jake said trying to look hurt and failing. I shook my head. "Still it's no excuse for cutting work" I told them sharply. Rose sighed "You're getting a little carried away Daisy. Let's find Mickey and get some lunch". "Humph" I said and reluctantly followed her. We met up with Mickey at some cafe and he held out his hand to me as if he wanted me to give him a high-five. I just stared at his hand with a disgusted look on my face. "Daisy" Rose warned me but I took no notice of her, I was in a bad mood and I wanted to show it. "She's in a bad mood" Rose told him and proceeded to tell him the rest of the story while I hid my head in a book. Mickey grinned, he had always liked to make fun of me. I glared at him. After lunch Rose took me to her office and told me to make myself comfortable and get some rest. Then she left me by myself. I was still angry so decided to go against Rose's wishes and explore but I was a little tired so I decided to have a quick rest and I fell asleep despite myself. When I woke up I was in Jake's arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing" I screamed at him. Rose laughed and I saw her beside him carrying my things. "He was carrying you to the car so I didn't have to wake you" Rose laughed as Jake let go of me and I fell to the ground. I glared up at him as he chuckled. I got to the car and slammed the door to show them I was angry which only made them laugh harder. Eventually Rose got in and took me home.

* * *

Dear Diary

This afternoon I was angry at Rose because she had Jake and Mickey over and they were making fun of me. I stormed up-stairs and they laughter followed me. To get back at Rose I decided to mess her room up. I've never actually been in her room. I don't know why? Her room's on the third floor so I don't have to pass it to get to my room. Anyway I got into her room and nothing seemed unusual, it was a bit dark but that was all. I opened the cupboard to see what damage I could do. I rearranged some of her clothes and threw some to the ground. Then I moved to her bed. I threw her blankets to the ground and took the pillow-case off her pillow. I threw that to the ground and something caught my eye. It was a photo. Rose was in the middle looking a lot younger and on either side of her were two men I had never seen before. I decided to be really mean and take the picture. That would teach her not to mess with me. Next I moved on to her draws. I threw clothes out onto the floor and swapped them around. As I was rummaging through a draw a latch clicked and a compartment opened. Inside it was another photo of a young Rose and another man. How many boyfriends did Rose have? There was a funny looking bracelet and a key. I took everything. Rose would pay. Then I left. When I got back to my room I examined Rose's things more carefully and they were really confusing. On the back of the first photo it said 'Jack, Doctor and Rose, Cardiff, 2005'. The second one said 'Rose and Doctor, New Earth, 5 billion. It didn't make sense. Firstly both photos said 'Doctor' and they were clearly different people. Seconly, who would have a name 'Doctor'. Thirdly, what the hell was New Earth and fourthly, how could it be the year 5 billion. I decided that Rose was a bit crazy. Then I looked at the bracelet and it was like nothing I'd ever seen before, it was so beautiful. And the key, what was so special about it to be with all these other precious things. Rose really does have a weird life.

* * *

Dear Diary

I heard Mickey and Jake leave and Rose as she mused around downstairs for awhile. Then I heard her slowly climb the stairs to her bedroom. I held my breath as she passed my room. I got up and locked my door, I didn't want to die. It was just a precaution though, I didn't think Rose would be too upset, she wasn't like that. I braced myself as she opened her door. I heard her gasp. "Daisy you little brat, I'm gonna kill you" she yelled down at me and then she started to laugh. Abruptly she stopped. She had found the place where the photo should have been. I heard her walk over to her draw and stop dead when she saw the other things that were missing. I waited, the silence excruciating. I heard frantic searching which obviously turned up negative because I heard her heavy footsteps running down the stairs which stopped outside my room. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She banged her fists against it "Daisy, Daisy open up" she yelled. I didn't budge. "Daisy are you in there? Please Daisy let me in" she banged harder on the door "Daisy please. Please, please Daisy open up. I need to talk to you. Please" I looked at her things on my bed. I wasn't going to give in that easily so quietly I got up and locked them in a draw, then I went and opened the door for her. "What's wrong Rose?" I asked innocently looking up at her frightened face "Look I'm sorry about your room but you had it coming" I told her trying to sound innocent. "I don't care about my room mess it up whenever you want, but where are my things?" She pushed past me and started searching my room. "Rose what are you talking about, I haven't touched any of your things" She looked at me skeptically. "I mean I haven't taken any of your things, I only messed up your room cause you were mean to me" I told her sincerely. She still looked doubtful and continued searching. "Daisy please, those things are really special, I need them back" she looked into my eyes trying to see if I was lying but I wasn't giving in I turned towards the door "I'll help you look through your room" I said. "Daisy they're not in my room, please I'll give you anything" I was not giving in, she deserved this "Rose I don't know what you're talking about but I haven't taken any of your things." She fell to the ground, I hadn't expected that, and started crying. The sobs racked her chest and tears fell swiftly down her face. It was scary, I'd never seen Rose cry, let alone like this. I gave in and ran to her side to hug her tightly. "I have your things Rose" I told her quietly but she was sobbing so hard she didn't hear me "How could I have lost them" she was saying to herself "My best remains of him" She closed her eyes and cried harder. "Rose I have your things" I told her again but louder this time. Her eyes flew open "What?" I ran to the draw I had hidden them in and took them out and brought them to her. She grabbed them and held them tightly to her chest. Then she jumped up and ran back to her bedroom. I sighed, I felt really, really bad for what I'd just done to Rose. I didn't think she'd take it so hard.

* * *

Dear Diary

I was lying on my bed for hours. Rose didn't come down and I was too scared to go up to talk to her. Finally mum came home and I flew downstairs to help her. Anything to take the guilt from my mind. I didn't want to talk about it but she always knows, as soon as I got downstairs she asked me what was wrong. I always trust her so I told her. She was upset that I had taken Rose's special things and she told me that those few things were all Rose had left of someone she loved. She seemed distraught that Rose had acted that way. She said it was because she had hoped Rose had gotten over him. After talking to mum I decided to go say sorry to Rose, I knew I had hurt her badly and I needed to make up for it. I knocked on Rose's door. Nothing. So I pushed it open and stepped inside. Rose sat on the floor surrounded by a few pictures and objects. When she saw me she quickly picked them up and pilled them into a box. I walked in and sat beside her. "I'm so sorry" I said. She smiled stiffly and hugged me. When we drew apart I noticed the box she had put the things in. The lid said 'The Doctor'. "Who's the Doctor" I asked shyly, not wanting her to get angry. She sighed and started her story

* * *

Dear Diary

I lay in Rose's arms sobbing. She held me tight and I held onto her not wanting to let go. I wanted to somehow take all the pain and suffering she had been through from her. She laughed when I told her and said it would be like when the Doctor had absorbed the heart of the Tardis from her. But then her face grew sober and she hugged me even tighter and told me that by being free and happy I was easing the hurt for her. 

Hours must have past for Rose's story was long but mum and dad didn't call us. Maybe they knew what Rose was telling me. Why had everyone been in on it but me? It wasn't fair. I held onto Rose and buried my face in her hair. I tried to imagine myself in her shoes. Being taken away from home and taken to wonderful places with a wonderful man whom you loved with all your heart. Rose said he didn't love her but from what she told me, their bond was so strong how could he not. And then, the horrible part came, I shuddered and Rose hugged me tighter. Having to decide over family and love and after making the choice being ripped away from it. I couldn't put myself in her shoes. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and sorrow she went through. Banging on the wall, hoping there would be someway to get back but knowing there isn't. And then the goodbye on the beach that would be romantic if it wasn't so terrible. Rose lifted me onto her bed and we lay there in each others arms, me trying to imagine what it would have been like and her trying to keep the terrible memories away. At some point I must have fell asleep because when I opened my eyes next the sun was shining into the room. Rose was still asleep beside me and I snuggled deeper into her and went back to sleep.

* * *

Dear Diary

Since that night me and Rose have been inseparable. She'd drop me off at school in the morning and be there to pick me up in the afternoon. We'd spend all out free time with arms wrapped around each other. This wasn't necessary for her but it would have killed me if I was away from her for too long. Our bond became so strong and I spent my time at school waiting for her. Sarah became impatient with me because I wanted to spend all my time with Rose. I didn't care, Rose was my best friend now but she said that I had to go out with Sarah at least once a week. She said that it was important to keep good friends while they were still there and I understood. But Rose was always there for me and i felt happier than i had ever been before

* * *

Dear Diary

Last week at school we had a substitute called Mr. Smith. He was very, eccentric, and I liked him. He was very smart, he knew the answer to everything we asked him and he wasn't like the other teachers, he was different. He was very young and good looking and I think I may have a tinny tiny crush on him. When I told Rose about him she suddenly went quiet. I remembered that the Doctor sometimes went by that name. But then she got over it when I told her I liked him. We've had Mr. Smith for a week now and tomorrow are the parent teacher interviews. Mum and dad can't come so Rose is going instead. I'm actually glad that she gets to come because I know she will love Mr. Smith (he's taking the interviews because our teacher is still away) and we can talk about it afterwards. 

* * *

Dear Diary

Firstly sorry I haven't written in ages. It's not that nothing interesting has happened, in fact it's the opposite. It's that I've been so busy and pre-occupied that I haven't had time to write. 

We went to the parent teacher interviews. I could see in her eyes that Rose was happy and I was glad that I was lessening her sorrow. We waited in the corridor for the people in front of us to finish and then we went in. When Rose saw Mr. Smith she gasped and fell to the ground. Instantly I was beside her "What is it Rose" I asked her frightened and confused. Mr. Smith came to stand in front of us. I looked up at him but he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at Rose. She kept her eyes on the ground. "How" she gasped. He walked over to close the door and then came back and held out his hand to Rose. She looked at it and a smile spread across her face. He twiddled his fingers and she laughed. I was really, really confused. Mr. Smith led Rose over to a chair, I followed them as she sat down heavily. "Rose what's going on?" I asked her as I placed myself on her lap. She didn't reply, only wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Mr. Smith?" I asked. He grinned and Rose smiled too. I sighed "I'm really confused, obviously you guys know each other but can you please tell me how" I looked up at Mr. Smith as he stared intently at Rose. I followed his gaze to her. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and the light shined on her golden hair making her look very beautiful. I looked at her eyes, they were so full of love that I had to look away. Then it hit me "No?" I said in disbelief. Mr. Smith nodded without looking away from Rose. This was going to be a long moment and I had no part in it but I didn't want to break the stillness so I cuddled into Rose and hid my face from the beautiful reunion that lay before me but wasn't for my eyes. Finally Rose broke the silence and I was able to look up again. "How?" she asked again. Mr. Smith, I mean the Doctor, sat down opposite us. "Same as last I think" he said slowly. Rose looked confused, "But you said……." She trailed off as he looked at her. "I think" he began, "Like in my world, when something bad is happening I am sort of drawn to it. Well I think that's the same. When something bad happens in your world I am drawn to it" he finished and took a deep breath. "But bad things happen all the time here Doctor, you never came." Rose said quietly "Um well I think I might of and didn't even realize it. I've been a bit out of it and well um" The Doctor blushed and Rose smiled. True love, I thought. "I should really finish the interviews" The Doctor stammered "I think people are getting a little angry." Rose looked upset but she nodded and lifted me off her lap. "We'll wait outside" She told him. I saw the Doctor's eyes on Rose as we walked away, how on earth could she think that he didn't love her? Rose sat on a waiting chair and pulled me onto her lap. We were silent for awhile while we let out thoughts roam. Then it dawned on me, what I'd told Rose about a little crush. My cheeks grew hot, oh my god. "Rose about what I said before" I stammered. "What is it Daisy" She asked me kissing the top of my head. "Well you know when we were talking about him, before we knew he was the Doctor and I said…." Rose gasped "Oh" she said. "I don't want him I swear, he's all yours, he's way too old for me anyway" I babbled. Rose laughed and kissed the top of my head again. "That's alright Daisy, anyone would say that" I nodded and rested my head against her chest. It was late and I was tired and I was soon asleep. 

I woke briefly as I felt myself being lifted up but then fell asleep again when I was comfortable in their arms. I woke again when I was set in the car. This time I didn't fall asleep instantly and I could hear the murmur of voices in the front but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Soon I was asleep again. I felt soft arms around me as they carried me to bed. I opened my eyes and saw Rose standing over me, her eyes full of emotion. The Doctor stood beside her, one arm around her waist. She stretched out and ran her fingers through my hair and brushed it off my face. Then she leaned down and kissed me on my forehead, lingering as if scared to let go. She stood up and held my hand in hers for a minute. Then she let go and the Doctor kissed her softly as they left. I heard soft voices downstairs as I fell asleep. I was once more woken, later on by a strange humming sound, but I was asleep again before it finished.

* * *

Dear Diary

I woke up late and ran upstairs to see Rose. Her bedroom was empty. Most clothes from her cupboard and draws cleaned out, the toys that always sat on her bed gone. I ran downstairs but there was no one there either so I ran into mum and dads bedroom. They were both sound asleep but that didn't stop me. "Mum, dad, where's Rose?" I called frantically. They opened their eyes. "Where's Rose?" I said again. Mum's face fell and she looked like she might cry. She held her arms out to me and I sat on her lap as she held me tightly. "She left with the Doctor last night" she whispered softly. "No!" I jumped up. Mum nodded sadly and I fell into her huge sobs erupting from my chest and tears streaming forcefully down my face. "She can't" I whispered. I don't know how long I lay in her arms but it seemed ages. Eventually Mum made me get up. I ran upstairs to Rose's room and flung myself on her bed and cried even more. I went to her cupboard and took everything that was left of hers out. I went to her draws and did the same. As I was doing this something caught my eye, the secret compartment. I opened it and inside was a photo of Rose and me. This sent me into another fit of sobs as I held the photo to my chest not wanting to let go.

* * *

Dear Diary

I have decided not to write in the diary anymore, it brings back painful memories of Rose. My life has been a misery ever since she left. Everyone's angry at me because I just slouch around and don't help with anything or do anything. It is as if Rose took a part of me with her when she left. Mum says I'll have to get over it sometime, we don't know when we'll see her again, if we'll ever see her again. This sent me into another crying fit so mum decided to leave it. I feel even closer to Rose than I did before because I now have a better understanding of how she felt when the Doctor left because it was probably like what I am feeling now. I don't know how she came out ok, she must have felt a million times worse than I do and I still feel empty. I just wish she would come back, I love her so much I hate to be without her. Anyway this is my last entry Diary because I can't write anymore. 

* * *

Dear Diary

It's been three months since I last wrote in you. Three months since I last say Rose. The reason I'm writing is because she's back. Even if only for a while, she's back!

I was mooching around the house as always when I heard the same strange humming sound I had heard when Rose and the Doctor left. I made tears fall down my face to remember but I didn't give into the sobs. A few minutes later the door opened and I heard laughter. I ran into the kitchen I didn't want anyone trying to cheer me up. The house went silent, then I heard footsteps coming towards me, I crouched on the ground trying to hide. They kept coming so I moved under the table. The footsteps stopped in the doorway. Then quietly they came to the other end of the table and stopped I shrank back. Slowly the table cloth at the other end was lifted up to reveal the Doctor, staring at me. I gasped and fell back. I waited to hit the floor but I was caught by soft arms, which picked me up and held me close. I looked up into Rose's face and couldn't stop the tears that ran down my face. She looked scared "Are you hurt?" she asked me. I shook my head and she walked over to the couch and sat down. She tried to push me away but I wouldn't let go, I held on to her shirt and buried my face in her chest. She hugged me and didn't say anything about her shirt, which was getting steadily wetter. Eventually I let go and she got up. I grabbed her hand and followed her. She went into the kitchen and started getting lunch ready, just like a normal day. "What are you doing?" I asked, "I'm starving" she said taking a bite out of a sandwich. "Doctor, lunch" she yelled. I heard footsteps running down the stairs and the Doctor appeared in the room and took a huge bite out of his sandwich. He waved at me and I waved back. "Where's mum and dad" Rose asked me. "Work" I said. "It's a school day Daisy, I don't see anything wrong with you" she eyed me suspiciously. "I'm sick" I said, I was sick a lot these days but no one seemed to mind. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked her eagerly. She looked at the Doctor "Well, we weren't really gonna stay long, we have some business to take care of" my face fell and I couldn't keep in the tears as I looked up at her and cried even harder. "What's wrong Daisy, what is it" she looked worriedly at the Doctor. "We'll stay tonight Daisy ok" he said soothingly. I nodded and tried to calm my tears. Rose turned to me "Daisy we'll come back tonight but we have to do something first. Can you stay here by yourself?". "If you promise to come back" I said. She nodded and then the Doctor took her hand and they left. At first I cried. Then when I stopped I went upstairs to make Rose's room nice for her. Then I spent ages making dinner. After that I had a rest so that I could stay up with Rose and wouldn't need to sleep.

* * *

Dear Diary

When I woke I heard voices downstairs. I was outraged that they hadn't woken me up. I jumped out of bed and flew downstairs. They looked up as I came into the room. "Hello sleepyhead" Rose said, taking my hand. I smiled and the Doctor impatiently asked when dinner was. Rose slapped him playfully and he kissed her on the cheek. I took Rose into the kitchen, I wasn't letting her out of my sight. We fixed dinner and soon we were all sitting around the kitchen table laughing like a perfectly normal family, we were far from that though. Mum kept looking at me and it started to make me feel uncomfortable. After dinner we all sat around the fire toasting marshmallows and the Doctor and Rose told us lots of amazing stories from their 'travels'. I lay in Rose's lap and refused to get off. When mum said it was time for bed I refused that too. I was laughing and enjoying myself just like I used to and it felt good. Mum and dad looked slightly sad when they looked at me but I didn't know why. At some point, late at night I fell asleep, but when I woke up I was lying on Rose's bed in between her and the Doctor. I was facing Rose and she was still asleep. I turned around to see the Doctor was awake. He was looking at Rose. She looked very beautiful when she slept. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he hugged me, which I thought was a bit unusual because I didn't really know him. He laughed when he saw my face and woke Rose up. She smiled and hugged me too. We lay there for awhile. I didn't want to get up, I knew that the longer we stayed here, the longer I would have with Rose. Eventually Rose had to pick me up to make me get up. She carried me downstairs like I was a little kid. The Doctor laughed and we all joined in. Mum and dad were sitting on the sofa waiting for us. They looked sad and despair washed over me. I held onto Rose for dear life. She tried to hand me over to mum but I wouldn't go. "Fine if you don't want to say goodbye to your mother" Rose said. I looked at her confused. Mum smiled bravely "You're going with Rose Daisy" she said. I smiled and it grew quickly into a grin. Then I let it drop and I jumped out of Rose's arms to hug mum and then dad. I'd never been so happy before. I looked up at everyone around me and they were happy to. Rose kissed mum and dad and then took my hand and led me to the Tardis. I stepped inside and gasped. It was bigger on the inside. The Doctor took Rose's hand and they laughed at me. I glared at them. "She's just like you" The Doctor said to Rose. Rose laughed a took my hand. I could tell this was going to be the best time I'd ever had and I couldn't wait to start. 


End file.
